Jeff Palmer (TEWF Galaxy)
Jarppi "Jeff" Palmer '''is a character from the TEWF Galaxy of the TYA Universe, where he wrestles for TEWF. He was created and is controlled by Ellie Johnson. Professional wrestling career Jeff Palmer made his TEWF debut in the company's first match on April 1, 2013 against Trip Johnson to crown the first TEWF World Champion. He was defeated in the match, as well as the three following monthly defenses in late-April, May and June -- a standard match, an I Quit Match and 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match, respectively. Palmer competed on Botchdown, where he lost a match against Bret Hart. The following Monday on Cooked, Palmer teamed up with Rey Mysterio to face the New Age Outlaws, but was again defeated. Introducing his "brother" Matt Palmer on July 12, Jeff teamed with him in a match against the APA. Again, Palmer failed to get a victory. The Palmers turned their luck around, however, when they defeated Mark Henry and the United States Champion The Great Khali on Cooked. On July 19, 2013, The Palmers teamed up to face World Tag Team Champions Dude Love and Sheamus, where they were defeated. He went on to face Mark Henry one-on-one at Money In The Bank, where he was victorious following his 4179 finisher. The next night on Cooked, he pinned Hunter Hearst-Helmsley. One week later, Palmer was defeated by World Title contender John Cena after Cena caught Palmer in mid-air and delivered the Attitude Adjustment. He then began a feud with The Undertaker following an attack by the Lord of Darkness on his brother Matt, which would sideline him indefinitely. The feud continued later that week, when Palmer faced Kane, who had Mr. McMahon in his corner. Palmer was defeated when Kane caught him in mid-air and delivered a chokeslam for the three count. Word leaked that Kelly Kelly had been captured by Undertaker, which Palmer took exception to. This would lead to a match between the pair at Over The Edge, where Palmer successfully defeated Undertaker and earned Kelly Kelly's freedom. The issues weren't resolved, as it only proved to make Mr. McMahon increasingly angry. Palmer was paired with World Champion Trip Johnson, who had gone through a brutal Last Man Standing Match the night before, to face The Undertaker and both members of The Acolytes in a Handicap Match. Palmer and Johnson managed to pull off the victory. As a result of this, Mr.McMahon suspended both Johnson and Palmer without pay until WinterWham. Upon his return to action at the event, Jeff Palmer (with girlfriend Kelly Kelly in his corner) faced off against McMahon (with his son Shane) in a No Disqualification Match. Palmer won cleanly without the assistance of weapons. The following night on Cooked, his contract was placed on the line in a Gauntlet Match. Despite the odds, Palmer made a clean sweep -- defeating Antonia Cesaro, Drew McIntyre and Ryback -- thus retaining his position on the roster. He teamed up with his girlfriend Kelly Kelly the following week to face Shane and Stephanie McMahon in Mixed Tag Team action. Palmer and Kelly were disqualified when Palmer accidentally struck Stephanie with an enziguri. In wrestling '''Finishing Moves *4179 (Tiger feint kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope, followed by springboard diving splash and pin) *Big Finnish (Frogsplash) Signature Moves *Enziguri Entrance Themes *"Light Grenades" by Incubus (April 1, 2013 - present) Category:TEWF Galaxy Category:Wrestlers